


stay up on that rise

by brandywine421



Series: Unfinished AUs of Flail (aka fail) [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Past Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Matt wasn't sure he was going to follow through on the deal until after he'd made the call. It was emotional blackmail and they both knew it but Foggy owned a part of his heart now and forever and knew exactly what buttons to push.He'd even gotten Sister Maggie in on the trap to make sure he'd consider it in full. She disagreed with the whole thing which gave Matt endless reassurance - but he called anyway.He would always need to prove himself to Foggy.*Future!fic.





	stay up on that rise

**Author's Note:**

> I found this when I was looking for something else. Matt's trying to get his shit together without Foggy so where better to send him than to the Avengers who are totally failing at having their shit together? 
> 
> I'll finish this eventually, but my muses are totes distracted at the moment. WIPs are my curse and I'm okay with that today.

_Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I hate to see you waiting_

 

"Maybe."

"Don't start with the 'maybes', Fog. She didn't ask for me, she asked for you," Matt said. He reached out and caught his hand and squeezed. "You know I can't go."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Marci's the only person in the world that I trust to love you right. Let her. I'll be here when you get back. Promise."

"If you make that promise - **if** \- then you've got to prove it to me."

 

* * *

 

Matt wasn't sure he was going to follow through on the deal until after he'd made the call. It was emotional blackmail and they both knew it but Foggy owned a part of his heart now and forever and knew exactly what buttons to push.

He'd even gotten Sister Maggie in on the trick to make sure he'd consider it in full. She disagreed with the whole thing which gave Matt endless reassurance despite the fact that he called anyway.

He would always need to prove himself to Foggy.

 

* * *

 

" _Mr. Murdock?_ "

He raised his head and motioned for the speaker to sit. He's slightly surprised it's Rogers considering he was off the official roster. He could hear the metal grinding under his flesh so he assumed it was more medical leave than the press releases reported. "Hi, Captain Rogers."

"Please, call me Steve. Are you playing emissary for Daredevil?"

He smiled. "You could say that."

" _Oh_. No wonder you hate coming to briefings, our visual aids are wasted on you," Steve chuckled after a moment, tangibly relaxing. "What's on your mind?"

"I heard about the offer for reserve Avengers," Matt said.

"You've always been on our ally list, but you never wanted to sign on before. Why now?" Steve asked.

He shrugged a shoulder as the waitress dropped off fresh beers and fluttered her eyelashes at Steve for a few minutes. "My backup is out of state for an indefinite period of time. I made him a promise that I wouldn't go out without securing a local tether."

"Oh. Hell's Kitchen heating up?"

"No," Matt confessed, rapping his knuckles on the wooden table for luck. "The cops are clean, the streets are safe, everything's steady for once. But people still need help, even if can't hear it. I'd like to help if the team is still short members. At least until Foggy gets back, if that's feasible."

"It would be a gift, Christ, everyone already knows you," Steve replied. "Your identity won't be leaked, we've got all that protected for Spider-Man and some of the others."

"It's just me, now. It's not as important to hide now that those I love are out of the damage range," Matt said. "I can meet the team without the mask. Spider-Man's going to college soon, right?"

Steve nodded, shifting in the booth. Matt wondered if he was in pain and how he managed to hide it when he could hear the bones knitting slowly together. "Yeah, California. He's going to be part-time, hopefully try being a kid for a while if we have anything to say about it."

"He's a good kid. He deserves a break,' Matt conceded.

Steve took a long swallow from his beer. "Your backup, is he all right?"

He snorted. "He's my best friend and I've ruined his life multiple times already. Physically, he's fine but he - we need some time apart. One of our friends is in a bind in San Francisco and he's taking his girl out to help." He clenched his fist absently. "I can't fly commercial and I'm - she doesn't want my help so I have to let Foggy go."

"We'd be grateful to have you, D," Steve said quietly.

"Aren't you retired?"

The metal grinded when she shrugged. "I'm benched, sure, but Bucky wants me on the comms. He doesn't do the best coordinating with Falcon and Rhodey with the flying stuff."

"That's a lot of soldiers for me to deal with, do I need to brush up on my military lingo?"

Steve huffed out a laugh. "Not with Scott around."

"Ant-Man? I want to fight him," Matt said.

"Really? Why?"

"I've fought everyone else, he needs a turn," Matt smiled.

 

* * *

 

He heard the security guards spot him before he walked through the doors of Tony Stark's newest building. He paused long enough for the biometric scan that passed for a metal detector and ID check and the guards drifted back to their posts without bothering the blind guy.

"Shit. Steve said you were coming by but - wow. How offended are you?" Tony met him before he had to find the desk in the lobby.

"I'm a lawyer, I'm not easily offended, Mr. Stark. I'm Matt Murdock," he added.

"Yes you are, and that's awesome. Not the lawyer part, ew, but functional adult part - you never know who Rogers is going to drag in off the street," Tony said.

"FUCK YOU TOO, STARK!" Bucky's voice echoed from another room.

"Point proven," Tony grinned. "You here for your physical?"

"I'm told it's a requirement. I had a lot of time to go over the paperwork and I'm still here," Matt shrugged. "You guys usually let me skip medical so I figure I've got it coming. Who knows, maybe I'll fail the med clearance."

"Like hell," Natasha said, falling into step with them.

"Hi, Nat."

"Matthew."

He winced and Tony snickered. "She's going to give you hell for having a secret she didn't know."

He knew. "Foggy warned me."

Natasha inhaled sharply. "Oh. You're his boxer boyfriend. How is my lawyer lately?"

"He's moving to California with his fiancee. They should be landing in a couple of hours," Matt replied. "But I'll need at least three whiskeys to talk about any of that."

"We'll make time. Are you taking a room at HQ?"

Tony answered for him. "He doesn't have to, he's keeping his identity secret. Parker Protocol."

"I was also promised a fight with Ant-Man," Matt said.

"Is that why he's hiding out at HQ?" Natasha laughed. From Tony's slight shock, he didn't think she laughed often enough.

He sensed Steve in one of the rooms but the man didn't come out to greet him. Natasha caught his twitch and murmured under her breath. "He just finished another treatment, he'll be mobile soon."

"Do I need to know what happened?" he asked.

"He's not Wolverine, we can't just replace his bones with metal and expect him to walk it off - but the plan's similar," Tony said as a door closed behind them in a soundproofed elevator. "Don't get that look - it was a metaphor."

"It better be," Matt whispered, horrified at the thought.

"He got crushed by a Leviathan and shattered most of his bones. Docs put metal in to make sure they heal back correctly and Tony's nanobots filter his blood every morning," Natasha said. "He wouldn't be walking or breathing without the supports and he absolutely hates it. But he'd never let that furry bastard outdo him so he doesn't come out of his room until he can stand up without screaming in pain."

"I want a DNR in my medical file if that's what happens in your medical wing," Matt said after a beat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric tags and title belong to Panic! at the Disco.


End file.
